militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
21st Signal Regiment, Royal Signals
|branch = *Royal Corps of Signals |dates = 1943—Present |role = Military Communications |size = Regiment |command_structure = 11th Signal Brigade |nickname = 21 Signal Regiment |unit_name =12th Air Formation Signals 21st Signal Regiment |type = Signals |garrison = Azimghur Barracks, Colerne, Wiltshire |commander1_label = Lieutenant Colonel |native_name = 21 Signal Regt}}The 21st Signal Regiment is a signal regiment of the Royal Corps of Signals within the British Army. The regiment was, until the initial Army 2020 reforms, the only signal regiment to support the Royal Air Force. History The regiment can trace its roots back to the "12th (Air Formations) Signals" formed in 1943. Each Royal Air Force group was assigned an "Air Formation Regiment" to the 21st Army Group. The regiment was divided into two companies in 1944 upon moving into France including; * 2nd Tactical Air Force Main Company * 2nd Tactical Air Force Reserve Company At the end of the Second World War, the regiment's two companies were stationed at Bad Eilsen and Bueckeburg in Western Germany. From 1952 to 1954 the squadron supported the West Germany-based No. 83 Group RAF. In 1959, the 11th Air Formation Support and 12th Air Formation Support Signals Regiment were hurriedly deployed to the Far East but were disbanded in 1971 upon returning to Germany. As a result of their disbandments, 21st Signal regiment was the only remaining air formation signals regiment. From 1971 until 1992 the regiment was part of the 4th Signal Group supporting the British Army of the Rhine. After the Options for Change plan, the regiment was re-designated as 21st Signal Regiment (Air Support) and moved to Colerne where it remains presently. After the initial Army 2020 reforms, the regiment is assigned as part of 7th Signal Group within 11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands. The 21st Signals regiment is classified as a "Multi-Role" signal regiment. After the initial Army 2020 reforms, the regiment was assigned as part of 7th Signal Group within 11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands. The 21st Signals regiment is classified as a "Multi-Role" signal regiment. As part of the initial Army 2020 reforms, the regiment also was no longer designated as an air support signal regiment and 244 (now carrying the Air Support designation) and 214 signals squadrons were transferred to 30th Signal Regiment and 2nd Signal Regiment respectively. Following further changes under Army 2020 Refine, the regiment will now support a Strike Brigade in the future. Current Structure The current structure is as follows: * 220 Signal Squadron * 215 Signal Squadron * Support Squadron Commanding Officers The commanding officers of the regiment during World War II included;Major General Nalder, R F H The Royal Corps of Signals A History of its Antecedents and Development (Circa 1800-1955) London, Royal Signals Institution (1958). p. 631 ISBN 978-0950121826 * 1943—1944 Lieutenant Colonel E J Reeve * 1944—1947 Lieutenant Colonel T W Norrish * 1952—1953 Major J N Boyland * 1953—1953 Major (T O T) H E H Clements * 1953—1954 Major C L Wikner * 1954—???? Lieutenant Colonel A H Costen Citations Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Regiments of the British Army Category:Signal Regiments of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1943